1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates generally to a therapeutic tool, and more particularly, to a combined therapeutic tool for performing both mobility and stability therapeutic exercises.
2. Background
Myofascial trigger points, also referred to as trigger points, trigger sites, or muscle knots are hyper-irritable spots in the fascia surrounding skeletal muscles of an individual. These trigger points are associated with palpable nodules in taut bands of muscle fibers and cause pain due to adhesions which are fibrous bands that form in muscle and fascia, often as a result of injury during surgery.
During therapy, therapists apply various techniques in order to treat individuals having adhesions or muscle knots. These techniques typically require targeted application of pressure and/or force to specific trigger points of the individual. However, each technique requires a specifically designed therapeutic tool in order to access and apply the appropriate amount of pressure or force to the particular trigger point. For instance, therapeutic balls have been developed which allow therapists to apply direct pressure to the trigger points and different therapeutic tools have also been developed to perform self-myofascial release. However, since therapeutic balls require the user to roll his or her muscles over the ball while the ball also moves, this therapeutic tool fails to provide a constant amount pressure to a specific target area on the individual.
Therefore, what is desired is a combined therapeutic tool which may be used to perform multiple therapeutic techniques, including active muscular re-patterning and deep tissue release, and various other massages.